


An Unlikely Saviour

by Orangecupcakes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M, Warning: mentions of anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecupcakes/pseuds/Orangecupcakes
Summary: It sounded so simple at first. A quick raid of the enemy’s keep at night, just the two of them. Ghirahim assured Zant it would take an hour at most. But how will Zant cope when things go horribly wrong?
Relationships: Ghirahim/Zant (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It shouldn't be like this. Zant sighed to himself as he sat outside base camp, keeping watch. He looked up at the moon wistfully. The air was cool and silent, but that only made his thoughts louder. He shouldn't be here really. He should be on a tall, dark throne surrounded by loyal subjects and wise advisers who would hang onto his every word. He should be respected as a king, not laughed at like some cruel joke. He heard them talking behind his back. He couldn't get those words out of his head. Why don't you try harder Zant? You really think you're a king? Why does Ganon even want you here? He held his head in his hands, trying to get the voices to stop.

"Why won't they leave me alone." He groaned.

"Talking to yourself again?"

Zant looked up at the sound of that familiarly smooth voice. He turned and there was Ghirahim, wearing that smirk that made most people want to smack it right off his face. Not Zant though. He wouldn't dare even entertain the idea, besides he kinda liked that smirk in a strange way.

"Oh...Ghirahim I didn't see you there." The Twili looked down at his feet, feeling foolish. Ghirahim often had a way of making him feel like that.

"Well that is rather the point. But don't let me interrupt you, carry on with your conversation if you'd like. I promise I won't eavesdrop." Ghirahim turned as if to leave.

"No wait!" Something felt off about the demon, Zant couldn't quite put his finger on it but it felt like something was missing.

The demon paused but said nothing. He kept his back to Zant, enjoying teasing the Twili.

"You came out here for something. What was it?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing of interest. I'm sure you already have better things to do than talk the night away with me." Ghirahim began to walk away casually, very aware of Zant's gaze at his retreating back.

"Tell me what it was!" Zant accidentally raised his voice in his excitement; a habit that made him blush under his helmet.

"Very well then, if you insist." Ghirahim spun around, pleased to have drawn Zant in so easily. " I was wondering how you'd feel about going on a little expedition? Just you and me."

Zant frowned as he tried to catch the demon's meaning. "Expedition?"

Ghirahim sighed with impatience. "No one understands subtly anymore. Fine, I'll make things simpler for you. I need to retrieve something very important from one of the enemies keeps. I've already scouted the place, there's just a few soldiers, not much trouble. But...I'd appreciate having a lookout."

"Why can't this wait until morning? And why me?"

"It's important that I find it as soon as possible and...no one else would take this matter seriously."

Zant couldn't believe his ears. Ghirahim was actually trusting him with an important task. As if...as if he felt like Zant was actually useful. It felt great.

Ghirahim tapped his foot. "Well are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me? My patience is already wearing thin."

"Oh...Yes I'll go. But isn't someone supposed to keep watch over camp?"

Ghirahim waved away Zant's concerns as if swatting a fly. "A moblin can keep an eye out for an hour or so. We won't be gone long enough for anyone to notice our absence."

Zant nodded and Ghirahim quickly fetch a moblin, with strict instructions to guard that spot or risk being ripped limb from limb. The moblin took Ghirahim's threat seriously and quietly took his post outside base camp.

"Now that that's settled, let's leave." Ghirahim held out his hand and Zant timidly took hold of it, making sure his own hand remained covered by his sleeve. With a click of the demon's fingers they vanished, leaving behind his signature black diamonds.

Zant had closed his eyes while Ghirahim teleported them; it always made the Twili feel a little sick. His own teleportation magic was much weaker, making him unusued to travelling so far in such a way. Opening his eyes (and resisting the urge to throw up) he saw that they were outside an enemy's keep.

Zant couldn't help but groan as his head started to spin and he quickly closed his eyes again. Ghirahim glared at and shushed him, before dragging the poor Twili to the wall of the keep. The keep's gates were unlocked, so they pushed the front gate open a crack anc peered inside, making sure to keep hidden. The crystals within the keep glowed a bright and irritating shade of blue, providing enough light to see by (although this was useless to Zant who could see very well in the dark, making him the best nightly lookout Ganon had). If the demon was more grateful for the light source he didn't mention it. Two soldiers were pacing around the keep, steel swords at their sides.

Ghirahim smirked. "Hm, like I said it's sparsely guarded. Should be no problem. You keep a lookout while I deal with them."

Zant looked on as Ghirahim burst through the gate triumphantly, startling both soldiers so badly they almost forgot to draw their swords. Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim summoned his own sword, and ran towards the terrified guards. The first guard raised his sword to block Ghirahim's attack, while Ghirahim called on some magical daggers to fling themselves at the other soldier. This second solider dived to avoid the daggers, then rolled out of the way to avoid them a second time. The air whistled as they flew past his ear before vanishing. He picked himself up out the dirt to go help his companion. Ghirahim and the first soldier's swords clashed over and over as they circled each other, making their way around the keep. The second solider joined in and Ghirahim held them both off, seemingly with great enjoyment. Zant wasn't sure if he should step in, it was an unfair fight after all. But something told him that the demon's pride wouldn't stand for it. So he just watched as Ghirahim finally overwhelmed the first solider, making his weapon fly from his hand. The solider was finished off with a deep plunge from Ghirahim's blade, covering the ground in blood. The solider gasped his last breath and his body slumped into a heap on the floor. The second solider, a young man who had seen little of such horror up close, turned away from the demon and ran, heading towards the rear gate.

"He's getting away." Zant cried out, unsure if he should do anything. The young solider seemed so fast and he had had a head start, Zant wasn't sure if he could catch him.

"Coward." Ghirahim spat out. "Leave him."

Zant obeyed the demon's orders, as Ghirahim set about examining the ground within the keep. This seemed very strange until the Twili remembered that the demon had mentioned needing to look for something. Ghirahim thoroughly searched every inch of the keep, keeping his eyes on the ground. After a quarter of an hour Zant stared to get bored. It was impossible to stay still for so long, he fidgeted and wiggled, twisting his body in ways that would seem horribly unnatural to anyone who wasn't a Twili. A sudden noise snapped him out of his boredom as Ghirahim gave a cry of success. He held up a blue crystal that had been laying amongst the grass. Zant crept closer and realised it was the demon's earring that he always wore. That was what had felt off about the demon earlier. How could he have not noticed that?

"You dragged us out here in the middle of the night for an earring?" Zant's tone was more of wonder than anger, so much was he in disbelief. It must mean a lot to the demon he thought to himself.

"What? I told you it was important. Do you have any idea how old this earring is? Never mind that, we got what we came for, let's leave." Ghirahim's smile looked genuine for once, as he held out his hand once more. Zant was about to grasp it when the demon turned, then he faltered and fell. It happened so fast. The solider had appeared from nowhere. He had a sword, Ghirahim had his back to him. Zant hadn't seen him until it was too late. Until he had plunged a sword into Ghirahim's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ghirahim!"

Zant couldn't move. His body froze to the spot as Ghirahim fell, grasping at the air. Zant felt like he couldn't breath either. He kept catching his breath, it kept getting stuck in his chest. Thiscan'tbehappening. Thiscan'tbehappening. The solider himself seemed shocked, pulling back his blade dripping with hot blood and taking a step back. For a second Zant and the solider's eyes locked. Zant broke out of his frozen state first, drawing his scimitars and slicing the blade across the solider's neck. The solider fell in a heap but Zant took no notice. His attention was fully focused on Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim can you hear me? Ghirahim?" He knelt down and held the demon on his lap. Ghirahim's blood seeped through his clothes, oozing through Zant's fingers as he tried in vain to cover the wound. He didn't know what to do. He'd never done this before. What could he do? Ghirahim's breathing beneath Zant's hands was heavy and gasping, like a bird struggling against a cage. The demon's eyes were open still, he tried clumsily to click his fingers but his arm fell down at his side. He looked up at Zant and made an effort to speak. His voice was so raspy and quiet that Zant had to lean in to catch what he said.

"Ca...pe...cover t the ...wound." The demon’s

Ghirahim had lost a lot of blood and was running out of time. Zant removed the demon's cape like he asked and used it to keep pressure on the wound. The cape seemed to soak up the blood well enough, but they couldn't stay here. More soldiers might come and Ghirahim needed medical attention as soon as possible. There was only one thing for it. Zant winced as he tore the cape into strips and wrapped them securely around the wound. He hoped Ghirahim wouldn’t be too mad at him for that later. Next Zant gingerly raised the demon to his feet, trying to lean Ghirahim against his shoulder, but he merely slumped at Zant's side making him lopsided and awkward. The Twili gave up on that and carefully returned the demon to the ground. He looked at Ghirahim for a moment, attempting to determine his size. He might be light enough. It's worth a try.

Zant sighed. "Sorry Ghirahim, I know you won't like this." He leant down and gently lifted the demon. Ghirahim was heavy but after a moment of adjustment Zant had him balanced perfectly in his arms. He could manage like this. He was very grateful that the demon was shorter than him, and that he wasn't in his sword spirit form. He stepped over the solider's bloody form and headed back towards base camp. If only his magic was stronger, but his teleportation powers were too feeble to transport himself to camp, let alone with Ghirahim in his arms.

Ghirahim wasn’t moving, he lay limply in Zant’s arms, as pale as a corpse. This was bad, really bad.

“Ghirahim wake up! Come on, don’t fall asleep!” The desperation in Zant’s voice came out as a shrill shriek.

The demon’s eyes remained closed but his hand stirred slightly. He hadn’t gone then, he could still hear Zant. All hope wasn’t lost.

“Come on you need to stay awake, don’t close your eyes!”

With great effort Ghirahim twitched an eyelid open and attempted to smile feebly. “ good...y...you...know what...you’re doing...for...once.”

A voice screamed in Zant’s head NO I DON’T.

But he quickly pushed the voice aside. He needed to get moving if he was going to keep Ghirahim alive long enough to make it back to camp. And he’d have to keep the demon talking to keep him awake.

But what could he say? What on earth could he possibly say that would make this situation better? And Ghirahim’s apparent calmness unsettled the Twili greatly.

Zant expected the demon to panic, to scream to shout. To be afraid.

But he wasn’t. He was in a lot of pain yes... but he didn’t seem afraid. Was it the shock that numbed his fear? Or was it that he trusted Zant could help him?

“You seem like you’ve done this before” Zant made an effort to keep his voice steady.

Ghirahim attempted a nod, but gave the impression of a broken doll being jerked on a string. “On...once...a fr friend...”

“What happened?” Zant almost dreaded to ask.

“He died.”

Zant felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. “You’re not going to die Ghirahim.”

The demon said nothing.

Zant wondered if Ghirahim could hear his heart pounding. “Are you scared?”

“...no...ar...are you?”

Zant didn’t have the strength to answer that. It would only make things worse if he was to admit that he was terrified. Sometimes his whole life felt like an act, a lifetime of hiding things, his fear, his face. Other times the whole thing fell apart, his mask torn to shreds as he revealed weaknesses that he had tried so hard to conceal. Now couldn’t be one of those times.

“Does it hurt to talk? Let me talk, I’ll keep you awake.”

The demon did little to protest as Zant tried to find the words to say something distracting. Anything to make things feel hopeful, to reassure Ghirahim that everything will be alright. So he just started talking, rambling like he often did when flustered.

“It’ll be ok you know. When we get back, we’ll get you all fixed up good as new. Like nothing ever happened. If Ganon doesn’t kill us first. I mean it will be fine, you’ll be fine. He just...might be a little mad. He’ll yell a lot but that’s ok. He’s a good master, almost like a god. Did I tell you how he saved my life when we first met? I thought he was a real god then. Maybe he is in a way.“

He wasn’t sure if Ghirahim was really listening, but Zant kept talking, partly for his own benefit. The darkness around them was quiet and empty which set him on edge, although he usually enjoyed that nighttime coolness. It reminded him of home, of all he loved and missed about the Twilight realm. Did Ghirahim miss his own home he wondered? Did he even have one? The demon had never mentioned his own tribe much, except for his master. He often sung Demise’s praises but that was all. The rest of Ghirahim’s life remained shrouded in mystery. Maybe if he got through this Zant would ask him about it sometime. If the demon would let him.

Ghirahim was beginning to feel heavier and limper. Zant’s arms were aching but he struggled on as best he could. He couldn’t bring himself to look down at the demon, but he knew Ghirahim had passed out again. There was nothing he could do but move onwards, feeling lonelier and smaller than ever before.

He had been walking for such a long time, but now he could see the lights from base camp in the distance, twinkling like stars. They were almost there.

“You see that Ghirahim?” Of course the demon didn’t respond, but that didn’t stop Zant from feeling a small prickle of hope. He gathered up all his strength started to run awkwardly, almost stumbling in the dirt. He was worried about jostling Ghirahim’s wound but getting him to safely as soon as he could was more important. His breathing became quick and heavy, almost gasping for air, but still he ran as the camp’s lights grew larger and larger and he could hear voices and he was almost there, almost there. Just a little further. He saw the moblin they’d left to keep watch. He shouted something, he wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore but it caught the moblin’s attention. Then everything grew darker somehow and he felt so tired. There were voices, and he felt empty as Ghirahim was lifted out of his arms and then there was nothing but blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Zant woke up Volga was standing over him, wearing that cocky smile that always pissed Ghirahim off.

“Oh you’re awake. Thank god I don’t need to babysit your bedside any more. I have more important things to do.”

Volga wasn’t as tough as he made out, everyone knew that, and Zant also knew that Volga didn’t have to wait around for him to wake up. It was surprisingly kind of the dragon.

Zant sat up slowly and looked around. He was in his tent, the one he shared with Ghirahim. Everyone had to share a tent, it had made sense for Ganondorf’s top commanders to share. Yes he was in his bed, and there were his scimitars on top of a wooden crate. He was glad that no one had tried to remove his helmet. His gaze turned to the other side of the tent. There was Ghirahim’s bed, the one he rarely slept in, looking as neat as ever. The demon often went for walks at night instead, still the emptiness of the bed seemed sadder and lonelier than it ever had before. His clothes too had an emptiness about them. They were neatly folded in piles all around the room, taking up most of the space, mostly red and white but a few in other colours as well. Pots of eyeshadow and golden bracelets were balanced on some of the piles, and Zant wished Ghirahim was here to yell at him for moving his stuff.

“What happened? Where’s Ghirahim?”

Volga rolled his eyes. “You don’t remember? You passed out, we all thought you’d died. It’s been a couple days. Your little boyfriend’s fine, but unlike you the stubborn idiot doesn’t want to rest. Not that I care.“

Zant blushed, glad that Volga couldn’t see. “He is not...we’re not...I do not have a boyfriend.”

Volga laughed as he turned to leave. “Yeah sure.”

When Volga had disappeared out of sight, Zant threw off his blankets and left the tent, heading in the direction of the infirmary.

This much larger tent was filled with monsters groaning and the sharp smell of potions mingled with blood. Zant scanned the many rows of beds as he walked past them. But he couldn’t see Ghirahim anywhere. The demon should have stuck out amongst all the bokoblins and moblins. Volga did say the demon refused to rest. Zant closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Where would Ghirahim go? Somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts, somewhere quiet. Zant’s eyes snapped open. He knew exactly where the demon would be.

The cliff overlooked an oasis, a clear pool of water that sparkled in the sunlight, feeling alive with the steady buzz of dragonflies that lazily flew over its surface.

Ghirahim was sitting on the cliff edge, looking down at his watery reflection. Zant sat beside him in silence for a moment. Neither of them looked up from the pool’s reflections. Ghirahim’s bandages were visible through the diamond cutouts in his clothing and he winced slightly whenever he moved.

Zant wasn’t sure how he should begin. There was no point in saying the demon shouldn’t be here, that he should rest. But what else could he say? It was a surprise when Ghirahim broke their silence.

“I never told you what that earring was for.”

“Huh?”

“The one I always wear, why I had to go get it. I don’t remember everything I said to you while I was...indisposed. But I think I mentioned my friend. The one who died.”

Zant nodded. “Yeah you did.”

“The earring was a gift from him. I’m not sentimental. It...has magic in it, it’s useful. I just...couldn’t leave it until morning. And I’m sorry I put us both in danger. I was careless. I won’t let that happen again.”

Looking down into Ghirahim’s reflection, his face seemed mournful, full of regret. Zant hadn’t seen that side of him before. It made him wonder if Ghirahim had those doubting voices in his head too. How did he always remain so composed?

And why was he letting Zant see this part of him? Was this Ghirahim’s way of saying thank you? In his heart Zant believed it was.

“It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’ve recovered well.”

Ghirahim turned to face Zant, giving him a small smile. “Of course. It takes much more to take down a demon lord.” He slowly rose to his feet, wincing as he did so. “Now then, don’t you think it’s best we go face Ganondorf’s wrath together? Perhaps on the way we could think of a good reason for the events of last night?“

“I’d like nothing better.” Zant got up on his feet and the two headed off to Ganondorf’s tent, each secretly feeling happier than they should have, because no matter how badly Ganondorf punished them, they both knew everything would be ok.


End file.
